starwarsfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
Chadra-Fan
| Afbeelding = 250px | uitspraak = Chad’-rä –fan | indeling = Intelligent | classificatie = Zoogdieren | subsoorten = | lengte =+/- 1,00 meter | leeftijd = > 80 jaar | voeding = Omnivoor | ademhaling = Zuurstof | thuisplaneet = Chad | gesproken = Chadra-Fan | geschreven = Chadra-Fan | kolonies = | affiliatie = }} 250px|thumb|Chadra-Fan Chadra-Fan waren een klein, intelligent zoogdieracht species dat een zeer hoog metabolisme bevatte. Fysiologie Chadra-Fan werden slechts één meter groot. Ze hadden donkere ogen, een platte neus, grote oren en een mond met daarin enkele scherpe tanden. Het lichaam van de Chadra-Fan was bedekt met een ruwe vacht. Chadra-Fan hadden zeer grote handen en voeten waardoor ze zeer handig waren in het beklimmen van bomen. Verschillen tussen mannelijke en vrouwelijke Chadra-Fan waren onbestaande voor buitenstaanders. Chadra-Fan konden ruiken wie man of vrouw was en lieten interesse blijken door middel van feromonen die zij van nature uit loslieten. Deze feromonen droegen een hele boodschap met zich mee, zoals afkomst van hun familie. Omdat de gezichten van de Chadra-Fan geen gevoelens konden uitdrukken, lieten ze ook feromonen los om hun emoties te uiten. Dit kon die zeer verwarrend zijn indien de twee soorten feromonen samen werden gelost. Chadra-Fan communiceerden in zeer hoge tonen waarvan de interpretatie afhing van de toon waarin werd gesproken. Toondove Chadra-Fan konden dus eigenlijk niet praten. Chadra-Fan werden volwassen op de leeftijd van vijftien jaar. Chadra-Fan waren omnivoren en verkozen methanol als standaarddrank. De zintuigen van dit species – vooral het zicht en de reuk – waren bijzonder ontwikkeld met extra mogelijkheden. De zwarte ogen zagen in het infrarood waardoor ze in het donker konden kijken. Chadra-Fan hadden vier neusgaten waarvan de buitenste gaten stoffen opmerkten op basis van water. Het binnenste paar kon echter reageren op chemische stoffen en reuken. Wanneer een Chadra-Fan zei dat ‘je goed rook’, kon je dit als een zeer groot compliment beschouwen. Leven Metabolisme & Handigheid Het metabolisme van de Chadra-Fan was extreem hoog. Hun mentale en fysische activiteit raakte nauwelijks uitgeput waardoor ze eigenlijk voortdurend bezig waren met allerlei klusjes of vermaak. Chadra-Fan sliepen zo’n twee uur overdag en de rest van de dag waren ze bezig met het zoeken van voedsel, zichzelf vermaken en knutselen en prutsen aan allerlei dingen. Hoewel de Chadra-Fan werden beschouwd als een primitief species – omdat ze amper technologie gebruikten of bezaten – konden zij van nature uit uitstekend prutsen en knutselen met technologie. Ze waren enorm inventief en konden nieuwe instrumenten of technologie uitvinden in een zeer korte periode. Chadra-Fan konden apparatuur uit elkaar halen en meteen weer vlekkeloos in elkaar zetten. Veel Chadra-Fan die Chad verlieten waren tewerkgesteld als mecanicien of in technologische research centra. Chadra-Fan producten waren zeer gewild op de verzamelmarkt. Elk ding is steeds uniek en werd aanzien als een kunstwerk, of het werkte speelde niet eens een grote rol. Chadra-Fan waren in staat om producten op grote schaal te maken maar ze bouwden toch liefst individueel aan hun creaties. Deze waren hun trots en lieten hun aanleg voor kunst blijken. Hoewel niet alle Chadra-Fan creaties naar behoren werkten, werd wel vastgesteld dat de objecten die wel werkten, dit zeer goed deden. De bekendste Chadra-Fan producten waren vermoedelijk de MSE-6 General Purpose Droids. De MSE-6 werd gemaakt door Rebaxan Columni. Als voorbeeld voor de MSE-6 baseerden de Chadra-Fan zich op een Pleeky en de Chak-Chak, twee huisdieren op Chad. De MSE-6 was gebouwd om te worden gebruikt in Chadra-Fan huishoudens. Toen Rebaxan Columni nog voor de Clone Wars hun MSE-6 serie op de markt gooide, hadden ze niet gedacht dat de meeste exemplaren zouden worden teruggebracht naar hun fabrieken omdat de Droid veel eigenaars herinnerde aan irritante en ziektedragende knaagdieren. Alvorens ze het beseften was Rebaxan Columni bankroet. In een laatste poging om nog wat Credits te rapen, stelde de firma aan het nieuwe Galactic Empire voor om alle MSE-6 over te nemen voor een spotprijs. Vloedgolven thumb|250px|Chadra-Fan Ocean Ranchers Omdat Chad meerdere malen per jaar werd getroffen door enorme vloedgolven, bouwden de Chadra-Fan geen vaste huizen meer en sliepen ze in open constructies in de Cyperill Trees in de natte regio’s van de planeet. Deze constructies waren zeer indrukwekkend, zeker omdat ze slechts waren bedoeld om tijdelijk te blijven bestaan. Ongeveer vijf clans spanden samen om één dorp te bouwen. Dorpen die in de buurt lagen, werden verbonden met bruggen of platformen. Tijdens de avond en ’s nachts waren ze wakker en bewogen ze zich tussen de bomen of vaarden ze op schepen die aangedreven werden door methaan. Omdat Chadra-Fan voortdurend moesten verhuizen, genereerden Chadra-Fan een gevoel voor plezier en risico’s aangezien ze zelden verantwoordelijkheid kenden. Omwille van de talloze tsunami’s waren Chadra-Fan bevreesd om te verdrinken. Sommige van deze rampen veegden een heel deel van hun samenleving van de kaart. Chadra-Fan die Chad verlieten, zochten meestal planeten uit met een droog klimaat, zonder grote wateroppervlaktes. Clans Hun samenleving was gegroepeerd rond clans zonder vaste leiders. Elk lid nam een bepaalde taak op zich, meestal een taak waarin hij of zij sterk was of meer ervaring had dan iemand anders. Chadra-Fan werkten zeer goed in teamverband en waren extreem vergevingsgezind of zelfs blind voor fouten van teamgenoten. Daarom was het niet ongewoon om Chadra-Fan in criminele operaties terug te vinden. Ze waren vaak zo op zichzelf afgestemd dat ze de echte toedracht van hun gezellen niet altijd beseften. In de clan werden alle kinderen opgevoed door de leden van de clan. Gezinnen stonden open voor alle leden van de clan. Kinderen waren de hoeksteen van hun samenleving. Kinderen verlieten enkel de clan bij een huwelijk of zelfs nooit indien getrouwde koppels in een clan bleven waar minder kinderen werden geboren om hun aantal op te krikken. Chadra-Fan zochten altijd gezelschap op. Eenzame Chadra-Fan konden zelfs sterven van eenzaamheid binnen enkele weken. Chadra-Fan reisden nooit alleen en verkozen liever om samen met een vreemdeling te reizen dan de reis alleen te moeten maken. Ze vonden zelfs dat slavernij een avontuur was en beschouwden dit niet echt als een extreem strenge straf of vernedering. Iedereen die ze ontmoetten, werd enthousiast begroet en aangesproken. Geschiedenis thumb|250px|Kabe in Chalmun's Cantina Chadra-Fan evolueerden uit in de bomen levende wezens die mogelijk echolocatie gebruikten. Zowel de Galactic Republic als het Galactic Empire hielden amper rekening met Chad dat wel onder hun gezag viel in theorie. De Chadra-Fan geschiedenis vertelde het verhaal van minstens vijf Death Waves. Dit waren extreme tsunamis die werden gegenereerd door aardbevingen en die hele delen van hun maatschappij vernietigden. Rond 10 BBY vond de laatste Death Wave plaats. Hoewel de Chadra-Fan rondtrokken, moest hun samenleving telkens weer worden opgebouwd na zo’n ramp. Kabe, een Chadra-Fan weesmeisje, leefde samen met haar vriend Muftak in Mos Eisley rond 0 BBY en bezocht vaak Chalmun’s Cantina waar ze dronken werd van Juri Juice te drinken. Verschijning *Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope *Star Wars: Forces of Destiny **Newest Recruit *Star Wars: Clone Wars Bron *Galaxy Guide 4: Alien Races *The Essential Guide to Alien Species *The New Essential Guide to Alien Species *Ultimate Alien Anthology *Star Wars Adventure Journal 10 category:Sentients category:Zoogdieren category:Chadra-Fan